Bouncer Baker
by rougescribe
Summary: Gift for Tigreost from Tumblr! Levy asks Natsu to watch her Bakery for the day while she's gone on an appointment, but Natsu can't figure out what she needs a 'glorified' bouncer for. A day at the shop with a girl whose Blonde hair and gorgeous smile make his insides twist into knots helps clear the situation.
1. Chapter 1

'_Hi, my name is Lucy, how can I help you today?'_

The words shined on the screen of her phone, smile bright in the little bakery with light shining behind her just right. Golden hair glowed like a Halo and Natsu felt his stomach turn flips in a way he'd never known before. No words passed her lips, no sound between her and him, just the screen of her phone and the customer service smile beaming at him from across the counter. For that moment in time, he had completely forgotten why he'd come in the first place.

There was just her smile, the blood pounding in his ears- and the words he couldn't hear.

That was the Day Natsu Dragneel met Lucy Heartfilia. He didn't know it then, but his life had changed in the span of a minute.

**...**

Levy had asked him to come. Her small fingers tapping the counter, obviously stressed. They had grown up together, close like family and Natsu could read the short girl's expression with ease that morning. She was nervous. Towering over her by almost a foot and a half, he could see the dark tendrils of her roots coming out through the blue dye of her hair, but he knew better than to bring it up.

"Wait.. you need me to what again?" He asked, almost flinching when the shorter girl sighed, nose scrunching in annoyance. Somehow all the ladies he'd grown up with managed to be more intimidating than any person in authority. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Sorry, Lev, I don't know a thing about baking."

"That's not what I asked." She answered, arms crossing as she huffed. "L-look, I know it's a little weird, but I just need someone to keep an eye out at the bakery for awhile, that's all! I have an appointment and.. Well…" She lowered a hand to her stomach where a soft bump had been forming for the past few months, "I just want to make sure things go smoothly."

"Don't you trust your employees?" He was still confused. She knew he had no skills in a food joint, ovens, stoves, microwaves, nothing bowed to his will in the culinary arts. Rather, his skill in making things explode and spark for fireworks shown in the kitchen better; which didn't make for good cupcakes often.

"Yes!" Levy said quickly, poking at his nose from her position. "Gajeel usually watches for me, but he's coming with for the Sonogram today, consider it like.. A substitute bouncer."

Well now he just felt even more confused. "Just what sorta BAKERY do you run that needs a bouncer?! Are you holding some kinda front I don't know about, cause I might just have a few things to say to Jet and Droy if that's the case-"

"No, no no-!" She waved her hands frantically, leaning over to grasp his hand, expression pleading. "I even thought to ask Gray or Freed for help, but they're all busy! You're the only one I can turn to for this!"

His expression was nothing short of quizzical, pierced brow raising as he blinked at her. She was getting emotional, but he didn't dare ask if it was the pregnancy hormones talking. "It's cool, Lev, don't freak out on me, I'm just confused why ya' aren't giving me more details than that."

It didn't take much convincing after that. He'd already decided he was going to help the moment Levy had first asked him, but the lack of information was making him question what she was hiding. What was there to hide at a Bakery? She had waved him off, grabbing her purse and rushing out the door the moment her Fiance had called, waiting on the street for her. 'Just, sometimes people like to mess with one of my coworkers, that's all! Just keep her out of trouble okay? Thanks!'

Yes, because that explained _everything. Not._

Natsu didn't have to question further the moment he'd stepped inside the small corner shop. Muffins, breads, sweets he couldn't name, assaulted his nose as soon as the door swung open - and he didn't catch the sounds of a bell dinging when he trudged in -, but he noticed immediately who his childhood friend had been talking about.

A blonde cashier, maybe even one of the bakers, fluttering about behind the counter with a bright smile and batter splattered over her white apron. Blonde hair tied back in a scarf trailed behind her and she breezed through the area like she was dancing. The comparison in his own mind made him snort and shake his head. Since when was he poetic over girls? Weird.

Approaching the order counter had been easy, he'd never had much of a sweet tooth, but the glass cases around him made his shoulders appear wider than they were and his pink hair matched the frosting on a few cakes. Had Levy done that on purpose? He didn't have to wait long to gain the girl's attention as she waved the moment she had rushed back through the doors leading to the back kitchen. (At least, what he assumed was the kitchens.)

No hello? Or greeting? He wasn't so greet on customer service, but his last attempts at working retail had told him you were supposed to say something when a customer was nearby, weren't you? It wouldn't bother him. Natsu had found those rules rather ridiculous anyway, but his unasked questions were answered the moment she had finally come up to the register by him.

The words still blared from the screen of her phone and her silent smile (that still made his stomach do things he couldn't name) was all the answer he needed. She couldn't talk. Or maybe it was something else? He wasn't about to ask, but his silence made her lip quiver, shoulders sagging. Her body language changed in an instant, from sunny confidence, to meek worry and the butterflies stopped, replaced by a ping of guilt.

"Oh, sorry-" He mumbled as his ears turned hot. "I'm Natsu- Levy's friend. She didn't really give me details on why I was supposed t'be here, but I just wanted to-"

Her expression brightened as realization set in, snatching her phone from the counter to tip tap on the screen once again. Her brows knitted together and he couldn't figure out if she was agitated or bemused. Maybe a little of both.

'_I told Levy I could handle myself._' The words read, '_Oh well, you can't be too bad if Levy sent you. Right?'_

Now just what did THAT mean? "Oi, oi- I'll have you know, I am AMAZING, thanks!"

More thumb typing and the words '_Prove It' _blared across the screen in a bold, large font.

He snorted, unsure how he was supposed to do that when he had zero skills in baking and certainly wasn't being paid to do it. Still, the fact he was having banter with a girl typing on her phone at him, forced a grin to tug at his lips. He certainly hadn't expected this, but after a few more moments of back and forth between them, he was finally able to pick a few things up from her.

Levy hadn't told her he was coming- but she HAD told her plenty about him in the past. Seeing the words, "Pyro with a loud mouth" come across her little screen had stung a little. Is that what Levy thought of him? No, no, it had been Gajeel who had claimed that, Lucy had supplied, a slight giggling escaping before it was cut short by pink cheeks and a sudden jolt from her.

So she could make sounds after all. He decided, much like Levy's hormones, it was best not to ask. That's not what he was there for anyway. Instead, he stood back and let the girl resume her work, though it was hardly busy. Only a few regular customers came at random points of the shift and Natsu realized he should have brought some things to keep him occupied. Either his 3DS or Ipad could have worked.. Probably.

It was just too quiet. Was it always this slow? How did Levy keep a place running with hardly any customers? Or was it just a slow day? The next time he noticed Lucy shimmying back out of the back to refill the cases with fresh cheesecake, he decided to ask- almost forgetting she'd have to write down her answer.

'_Slow day.' _She answered, her shoulders shrugging. '_Levy always times her appointments on days she knows there shouldn't be many customers.' _When he tried to ask why, the blonde didn't bother with her phone. Instead her hands moved in a quick succession of movements that took him a few seconds to realize was sign language.

"Err-" He muttered, "Yeah I don't know that sorry."

She didn't look surprised in the slightest and gave him no other means for communication, disappearing again with a wave of her hand. Natsu was starting to think she was annoyed by him- or just trying to keep herself busy. He could respect that at least.

Another hour ticked by and he finally had a better chance at speaking with her: Lucy had ventured out to turn the sign on the door to closed- pulling out a broom to sweep the floor with a silent grace. Confused, Natsu checked the times for the bakery and frowned. There was still another four hours before they were closed. .

"Are you s'posed to put up that sign during hours?" He asked. No answer. (Obviously.) A few more seconds ticked by as she quickly began putting chairs back into place. "Is it break time? Or-?" Still nothing.

All right, now he was starting to get irritated. "Look, I came here cause Levy asked it of me, without even knowing why, if I'm THAT much of a bother I can leave, y'know!"

Guilt hit him like a cement block the moment Lucy's shoulders tensed and the chair in her hands slipped to the floor, clanging loudly. He thought he caught the sound of a gasp as she turned to face him, brown eyes wide and brows furrowed. She looked as if he'd just kicked her puppy. Scratching the back of his head, he turned his gaze to his phone and muttered a quick apology. Damnit, did he always have to let his emotions get the better of him?

"I know ya' don't talk," He mumbled, dark gaze staring through the window, refusing to turn back and face her. "Just- kick me out if I upset ya, sorry."

He didn't receive an answer, which Natsu assumed was par for the course so far. He wouldn't blame anyone for ignoring a dude who shouted at them just because he wasn't getting any response. He'd only been trying to be friendly, so why did he have to-

A tap on his shoulder gained his attention, and he stared in stunned silence when her phone was placed on the table just beneath his nose- a response typed up during the silent moments. Heat flared over his face and the male quickly pulled the scarf he kept around his neck, over his nose, pushing the phone back to her. He still couldn't face her.

'_You're forgiven. Levy warned me you had a quick temper. I didn't mean to ignore you. The shop is closed for two hours for extra cleaning before reopening again for the last few hours. Helps give the bakers in back a chance to refill the stock. '_

He really was an idiot… The phone was taken from the table in response to his reading and shame filled his gut. Levy was going to throw a fit when she found out and he'd deserve every hard glare or smack upside the head he received for it. Lucy continued her work, moving about the open area, moving the chair back into pace, slightly humming before stopping. It almost pulled Natsu's attention back on her, curious why she'd start but stop almost as soon as she began.

There were a lot of questions he held, many there weren't going to be answered- but he was still curious. She had a voice, he knew that much- and she heard him just fine. No hearing aids or anything like that- so then.. Why didn't she talk? He remembered Levy mentioning people being Mute before, but he hadn't met anyone like that before. Is that what this was? Or something else? The questions boiled up at the tip of his tongue, forcefully swallowed back down while his fingers clenched together.

There were things in his life he didn't like talking about, especially to strangers, who was he to just rattle off those types of questions to a girl he had just met? The thoughts ran through his head, over and over- taking his attention from any game he could play on his phone and his own embarrassment towards his actions kept him from facing the room full on. Her message said she forgave him, but he really felt like the biggest of assholes.

Which was why Natsu wasn't prepared for Lucy to slide into the seat in front of him, setting her phone on the table, gaze soft, if a little amused. He hadn't heard her stop cleaning and numbly blinked for a few seconds, processing the change. "Uh-.. yeah?"

A soft smile, and her fingers tapped her phone screen, gaining his attention, '_Break time. Want to chat now?'_

Those had been the magic words. Natsu, despite his appearance, was quite the chatterbox when he was allowed to be. It was by some strike of fortune that Lucy seemed more than willing to listen while she relaxed in her chair. Smiling and typing out questions, replies and answers to his own remarks through her phone. With each growing reply, he wondered what her voice truly sounded like, but didn't dare to ask.

Seconds ticked to minutes and minutes moved by quickly- a carefully made remark, full of emojis, pulled laughter from Natsu as he slowly grew to realize that this girl was actually really sassy. Also cute. The interrupting thought struck him with such ease that he barely recognized it. How much free time was left, he hadn't a clue, but the question he'd been biting on since the moment he first saw her, eventually slipped out before he could check himself.

"Ya' don't have to answer if ya don't want to but… how come you don't talk?" The stricken emotion that crossed Lucy's face made him want to kick himself. How many times was he going to say something stupid today?! Immediately, Natsu backpedaled, waving a hand in the air as if he could make the words disappear. "S-scratch that! It was dumb as me to ask, none of my business- ugh, I'm turnin' out to be like, the biggest ass here, aren't I?"

He was surprised when she giggled, though her smile didn't reach her eyes. The seconds it took to type her reply made him wonder if Levy would hear about this later. He could just imagine the short girl stomping up to him, waddling with the full weight of her pregnant belly and carrying all the rage of a million soldiers. She'd never trust him to help her again.

Lucy tapped his arm, regaining his attention as her next reply shone through, '_It's okay. I'd rather not talk about it, but the official diagnosis is selective mutism.'_

The next message made his heart do something funny.

'_Maybe if I get to know you more, I'll tell you?'_

That seemed like a good place to start, changing Natsu's grin to beaming - dimples and all- as he nodded. He couldn't explain the interest he had in her or where it had come from, but the prospect of a new friend was always a welcome change in his life. He leaned forward, vowing to himself to try his absolute best NOT to eat his foot again, and wondered just how much time they had lift of her break, but the question never escaped his mind.

A man was at the locked doors, peeking in between the closed sign, leaning this way and that as if trying to get a better view of the floor. His brows were furrowed, lips pulled into a thin frown, and knuckles rapped against the window with a force that echoed through the empty establishment. Lucy was on her feet instantly, turning towards the door with a stiffness Natsu hadn't seen with his own, poor comments.

He was stunned when she didn't turn the sign back around, declaring the bakery open once more, but rather- she waved to the man, whose knocking only increased in volume as she approached rather than decreased. Lucy pointed to the sign, one hand on her hip, no noise escaping her. It took Natsu a second to realize she had left her phone on the table by him - a short, brief message left behind as if she'd been expecting this.

'_Make_ _**him**_ _leave.'_

Natsu didn't have to be told twice- his chair toppled over in his haste to make it to the door, pushing off from his seat, causing the table to screech against the floor. There were a few things that clicked into his head in that instant. The way Levy had refused to tell him the straight story, the need for specific closing time in between the Bakery's open hours… Lucy's stiff shoulders, that upon closer inspection, were shaking- and the man at the door… who recognized her instantly, now cursing from the street.

"You can't just keep closing down as soon as I'm work, this is a public place, I should be able to come in any time I want! Don't you keep pointing at the closed sign, I'm a paying customer, now OPEN THE DOOR you DAMN MUTE!"

He didn't have to look to know Lucy's face grew pale, didn't have to ask to know she was scared. He didn't know who this man was, how often he came to make them shut the door at this time, or any deeper details- but he did know he had come for a reason… And with a smooth assertiveness that came when he was serious, he pushed Lucy to the side gently, hand moving to grasp the door lock.

"Oh whose this?" The man asked, expression changing to disgust, "Some new boyfriend to ward me off-"

It clicked and with more force than necessary, Natsu swung it open- right into the man's face. A loud crack made him wince, hoping he hadn't broken the door frame, but the snide remarks changed to howling as he stumbled back on the sidewalk, hands moving to cover his nose, briefcase clattering to the hard cement. Stepping through, effectively blocking the way in, Natsu crossed his arms, brows knitting together as he assessed the man. Dark, almost purple hair, expensive looking suit… either this man was a big shot or he just liked to look it.

"So-" He drawled, pretending not to hear the man's cries of pain, "just cause you're willing t'pay you think they should just let any asshole come in?"

He could just make out some blood on the man's hands, possibly from a damaged nose or bit lip, he couldn't be sure, but the man turned his stare on Natsu, free hand raising to point at him. "-I can have you arrested for this!"

Natsu snorted. "Maybe, but them cameras behind me will sure back me up. Ya' gonna keep cryin' like a baby, or ya gonna go?" Voice lowered as his lips pulled into a smug smirk, "Or ya gonna try and get into a place that clearly doesn't wantcha? Go ahead, take that bet- I'll have fun blockin' every attempt."

The man didn't have to be told twice, pushing back to his feet, the damage was clearer with trickling red staining the white collar of his shirt. Cursing and mumbling things Natsu swore sounded like empty threats, he stomped off. Natsu kept his gaze on him all the way until he'd reached a dinged up car and slammed the door shut behind him. When the tires squealed to the car driving off around the corner, he turned back to the doors, smiling at the Blonde who had the strangest look on her face. Flushed cheeks and a hand covering her mouth.

"So- why couldn't Levy just SAY I needed to chase out a jerk like that, eh?" He joked, smiling warmly, "Would have agreed to do this easier if I knew I had THAT to look forward to!"

Lucy's response was to let out a breath of air she'd been holding, suffused in relieved laughter. Her phone wasn't near her, no words were spoken- but she was grateful. He could tell- and the volume of her laugh exceeded a level he hadn't expected. It made his chest constrict into a knot that made him breathless.

Something told him he wanted to hear that laugh again.

The employees in the Kitchens had come out to see what the fuss was about, all dispersing back to the break room once they realized the trouble had long passed. Natsu could barely remember the names of them- and he didn't bother trying. The doors made a groan of complaint when they shut - and he just knew Levy was going to tear into him for that-, but Lucy didn't seem to mind. She sprang to life- changing the sign back to open, resettling the chairs and table he had tilted - and the smile she kept gracing him caused heat to flare across his face to the tips of his ears.

He tried to ignore it, clearing his throat and settling back down again. He barely knew the girl, there was no reason to be feeling so… Flustered? Fanning himself with his shirt, he watched Lucy start her work again, wondering if this had been Levy's intentions all along. Did Gajeel have to deal with that guy? How often did he show up? There were many questions, all bubbling at the top of his tongue, but he wondered if he should save them for Levy.

An answer to one question came when Lucy was finally closing the bakery up for good- waving the last customer out the door with a smile on her face. He'd zoned out, playing a small game on his phone (quietly cursing the battery blaring at 5%) - but she drew his attention not in the way he had expected. There was no phone being placed in front of his face, with blaring letters. No tap to his shoulder- Just one quiet -

"- Natsu-?"

He swore the voice sounded like a soft bell, strangely timid, but questioning- and he couldn't believe it when it first reached his ears but when he turned to face her- expression nervous- he knew it wasn't just a fluke. _She had said his name. _

"W-will-.. Will you-" She stammered, struggled to get the words out- there was no force, no volume- almost a whisper- and her fingers twisted a napkin between them as she tried: anxious. " I…." her next attempt was lower than the next, and before he knew it, his own hands moved to cover her own, pulling the torn paper from slim fingers.

"You don't gotta force yourself on my account." He said, marveled by the change, but unwilling to see her torture herself. She looked much better smiling, he decided.

Relief flooded her face again, smiling in gratitude as she pulled out her phone- the question she'd been trying to say already on the screen- waiting for him to see it.

'_Will you help me next week, too?'_

As if she even needed to ask. Natsu scoffed, smile broadening as he searched her expression. Looked like Levy wouldn't need Gajeel for the store after all.

"I'll come anytime you want me." He answered.

And that was the truth.

* * *

**Written for Tigreost on Tumblr!**  
**Check my tumblr at RougeScribe for more information!**

**Chapter 2 has been requested by another and will be posted in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was for Tigreost, but this chapter is for Petri808 from tumblr. **

Staring at the flashcard, Natsu squinted and his brows furrowed. The two hands forming specific shapes and words were familiar to him, but the translation escaped his memory. Frustration fueled him and he grumbled while tapping the thick card against the table. It rapped in rapid succession, forming a staccato that only fueled his annoyance. He knew what it meant, he KNEW he knew it! Every second that ticked by felt like an eternity as he explored the locked recesses of his mind for an answer that eluded him.

"Damnit," Natsu cursed and slammed his fist on the table. "It's on the tip of my tongue! It's gotta be, it's… Uh… " Come on brain, _work! _"Ah-hah! It's asking for the bathroom?"

Levy sighed, a look of defeat expressed on her tired face. Her bangs stuck to her face from sweat and a stack of cards were strewn before her. She shuffled them, brown eyes filled with silent pity. "That's the one for beautiful, Natsu."

"Oh- right," How had he mixed those two up? "Why is this so hard?"

Levy tried so hard to be patient with him. Natsu knew it and her temperament was wearing thin. Rather than show her distaste to his poor memory, she took a gulp of her water, counted to ten under her breath and clicked her tongue. Since he had approached her months ago, Levy tried her best to teach him what she could. Unfortunately it felt like they fell back by many steps anytime Natsu had a break from her tutoring. Natsu wondered if he should just forget the whole thing. She was getting far too close to the due date of her baby and he was hardly a priority after all. He felt guilty, asking her to do this, but the stubborn half of him refused to back down.

Just as he was considering apologizing for his shortcomings, Levy tapped the table and smiled. As if all frustration had been forgotten..

"It's like learning a new language," She said patiently, "And while I have learned and can boast to my extensive knowledge to all sorts of languages, I can't lie and say it's easy. I did warn you that it would be difficult, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

She interrupted, pushing the stack of cards into his hands, "Then it's okay! But you need to keep practicing. Even when I'm not around to quiz you! Now, hold that thought, I feel like I'm about to have an accident!"

As Natsu struggled to respond, the shorter woman pushed out of her chair and began to desperately waddle to the nearest restroom. Her strides were small and quick, but the size of her belly counterbalanced, slowing her down. Natsu moved to help her, but was waved off the moment his chair squeaked across the floor. "I can handle myself, Natsu!" Levy called back just as the door slammed shut behind her.

How she managed with that bulk was beyond him. Natsu slumped back to his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Learning Sign Language had never been one of his goals and the strain it was putting on him to learn was devastating to his morale. Impulse had spurred the decision and Natsu wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew. He shuffled the deck absentmindedly. Then looked through them for what felt like the millionth time that day. His other hand moved to form the shapes he studied, quietly repeating their meanings under his breath..

_A, B, C, D, bathroom, tree, beau_\- Natsu paused at the offending flashcard from before. Beautiful. It was a simple movement and definitely didn't work for requesting the bathroom. Sometimes his own mind stunned him.

Beauty was something he should remember easily, Natsu thought. There were so many things he could apply to it: like Levy's smile when speaking about the twins inside her, how sunlight looked over water or gleamed off of golden hair from his new favorite person. A particular baker who'd be waltzing through the doors any minute now to start her shift. Wait-

"Shit, what time is it?" Forgetting the phone in his pocket, Natsu's swiveled his head to the wall clock in a mild panic; relaxing when he spied the long hand twenty minutes from striking the hour. He still had time, perfect!

A secret. Why Natsu thought surprising Lucy with his ability to use sign language was the best option to get her attention was beyond him. Already he frequented the bakery during all her shifts: keeping watch, bussing tables and cleaning the lobby. For the weeks following his first meeting with the blonde, he was only a glorified bouncer, not even an official employee.

It only took Levy watching their interactions together to push her to place him on payroll. The job was simple, hardly a real job and far from what he aimed for, but the extra cash (and time with Lucy) made the decision simple.

Lucy's voice was a rarity. Her words mostly spoken in hand gestures he never understood, or the messages she typed on her phone. Natsu still remembered the soft tones when she said his name. It was months ago, but the memory remained fresh and haunted his ears each night. Natsu hoped for the chance to hear it again, but words were hard to express for Lucy.

Accepting a job served not only to pad his own bills and free time, but another chance to get closer to Lucy. A chance to to hear her sweet voice once more. He swallowed at his own thoughts, his face burning with a sudden fire that swelled in his chest. All his life he'd been a class clown, head too full of sports, video games and goofing off to notice romance and dating. How his perspective changed in so little time was staggering.

Natsu cleared his throat and industriously began flicking through the flashcards again. Focus, focus! He had to focus! He forced his will upon the cards, hoping to shut locks in his mind that overwhelmed him with distracting images of the girl he'd grown increasingly attracted to over the last few months. She had other things to worry about! So did he! In fact, she probably didn't see him as more than a goofy friend who was good for chasing jerks away! She certainly didn't deserve some lame-o who couldn't even remember the sign for beautiful!

His distracting thoughts fought against his attempts to learn. In minutes, his head met the table in frustration as he realized he'd read over the same card over ten times without processing which one it was. Why couldn't he focus?!

"Tch- she deserves someone smart enough to actually talk on her terms and I can't even remember what card is in my damn hand!" Maybe his roommate, Gray, had the right of it for calling him an idiot. Or maybe his frustration was boiling over all thoughts and logic. His mutters turned to bitter grumbles, ignoring the odd glances he earned from patrons just tables away.

Distracted as Natsu was, he barely registered the bell ringing when the main doors swung open. A loud jingle that signaled a customer. He tilted his head to check the bathroom doors. Still no Levy. And no one was at the counter so… accepting his new purpose, he turned to face the doors and greet the newcomer and instantly became tongue tied. Lucy's smile as their eyes met made his heart stutter in a way that convinced Natsu he was getting sick.

The other explanation, a more accurate one, was a thought he squashed into the back of his mind. It would do him no good right now. Especially when his heart had jumped into his throat as he yelped his surprise to the entire shop. She was here! For her shift, but she was early! A swift look to the clock corrected him. He'd lost twenty minutes of study while being lost in his own mind. Which meant…

The study cards were still on the table. Hastily he spun to collect them with few making it to the gaping maw of his bag. He cursed and tried to capture the ones that slipped from his fingers- missed- and began the painstaking attempts of pulling thin cardboard off a flat floor.

Lucy stood in the entrance, stumped by the spectacle. She watched as Natsu scrambled and struck his head against the table and bit her lip when he whined at a particularly stubborn card refusing to be stuffed inside his school bag. The sight amused her, but her concern outweighed Lucy's humor and she quickly approached the table.

Natsu knew her proximity from the sound of her footsteps and placed his foot over the final flash card to hide it from her view. "No-no, ya' don't gotta help me!" He said, waving his hands to stop her approach. At this rate, she'd figure out what he was up to! Natsu couldn't have that.

Her expression froze, misinterpreting his dismissal for irritation. Realizing his error, Natsu quickly backpedaled. "It's okay! I just didn't want to make you late to clock in because I'm a doof, that's all!"

It wasn't … a lie. Though Lucy's stare made him feel as if all his defensive walls were crumbling; making way for her to peruse his mind and every thought like open shelves at the supermarket. She didn't believe him. The quirk of her brow and frown spoke volumes and guilt squirmed in the pit of his stomach. Sliding the card against his bag, he ushered her towards the back employee room.

"Seriously, ain't the first time I've got a knock in the head," he reasoned, goofy smile shining as he rapped a knuckle against his skull. "I got a hard head. Now go clock in, I'll be here when ya get back!"

Natsu knew it wasn't enough to convince Lucy. She was smart, observed her surroundings and read the room far better than he could, but his insistence caused the tiniest of smiles to change her expression. He knew Lucy wouldn't forget. Most likely, she would ask him later on her break or during a lull, but for now, he'd consider her compliance a small win. If only a little reprieve.

Lucy disappeared behind the staff doors and Natsu sighed. How he would explain himself later was a mystery, but he knew his stumbling wouldn't affect her for long. He was clumsy with his words and she knew it. (He hoped she did.) Breathing a sigh of relief, Natsu returned to his table, intending to grab the offending flash card and put it away once and for all. He spied the cover of the card as he stuffed it deep into his pack and almost choked on the irony.

Beautiful again. Why was that the one he kept seeing?!

"It's kind of funny how you turn into a bumbling buffoon the moment Lucy is around. I'm sad I didn't have my camera running." From behind, Levy giggled and Natsu almost jumped out of his skin, whirling around to face her with wide eyes. When had she- ? Her giggles grew louder, covering her face to stifle the sound. "The fact you didn't even hear me, a woman so big she can't move silently to save her life, proves it! You're so distracted, it's adorable!"

He felt his face grow hot and clicked his teeth together, aggravated, "Lev, I ain't adorable!" Natsu tried to sound offended, but her laughter increased in spite of himself. "Would you call Gajeel that?!"

"That's a terrible comparison." Levy said, smirking, "And you really don't want to know the things I call him."

Natsu grimaced at the implication. "Gross. I miss when you were shy. You didn't disturb me half as much."

She winked and ushered him back to his seat, "Don't be a baby and get back to studying. You can always tell Lucy the flash cards are for your college classes."

"She knows I'm not learning sign language at the University-" Natsu argued."

"Say it's for math. She knows you suck at it."

Natsu frowned, "That would be lying."

"Aren't you technically lying by omittance anyway?" Levy said, one brow raised incredulously as her foot tapped hard against the floor. Her words made him flinch, eyes staring at the table as if he could drill holes into the surface. She was right and it didn't set well with him. At all.

"How else do you surprise people then?" He said, shifting his weight from side to side. "I mean.. I don't even know why she doesn't talk - which is fine, - but I just… " looking for the right words, he looked to Levy, feeling lost, "I wanna make her smile."

That was the heart of the matter. Every shift, every moment he came to the bakery, he'd watched Lucy interact with customers. A few spoke sign language, Levy mostly, while the majority barely understood why their cashier, server and sometimes baker - could only speak using the text on the screen of her phone. It set her apart, but Natsu had noticed the way her face dropped when no one was attending. Her expressions were always happy and bright, but they melted away the moment she thought no one was looking.

She was outside the normal world and it made his stomach twist into knots. It wasn't fair. Natsu wanted to help her feel included, was it wrong to want to hide his intentions until the last moment?

Levy watched him in silence, lips curved into the tiniest of smiles. Seeing him so concerned for the thoughts and feelings of her friend filled her a strong emotion that made her eyes water. Blinking them away, she patted his shoulder and grinned. "If you're that worried, maybe I can offer you an alternative to learning the entire language before telling her?"

Natsu made a noise in interest, while he spoke with an uncertainty so honest, Levy wondered how people assumed Natsu was hard to read. "- but I really wanna know how to do it. What other thing is there?"

Levy's eyes twinkled in mischief as she glanced back towards the staff doors. Lucy hadn't come out yet. Sliding back into her earlier seat, she smiled and held her hands over the table, "Just you listen to me, Natsu. I'm sure Lucy will LOVE it!"

When Lucy took her place behind the counter, Natsu no longer looked the clumsy mess he'd been before. His smile reached his eyes and confidence rolled off him in waves. Levy's idea had set his new course and he could barely hide his excitement. Just in time for the afternoon rush, they could only spare a wave to each other before Lucy was swept under a line of orders.

It gave Natsu the time he needed to practice Levy's plan. She stayed by his side to teach him the movements while Lucy was occupied and when he finally had it good enough to practice on his own, she retreated to the kitchens. The more he went over the plan in his head, the better it sounded. All he had to do was wait.

The moment came just as Lucy began her rounds through the lobby, sweeping up trash while her head bounced to the beat of the overhead radio.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu said, calling her attention to him. He left his table to approach her, sheepishly smiling before he took the broom from her hand. "I can do that, you take your break."

When she didn't budge, he wondered if he'd done something, but her silence ended when she withdrew her phone, typing her words in a quick flurry.

'You're acting weird today. Did something happen?' He flinched. He really sucked at this whole secrecy thing.

"Nah, not really," He said with a sigh. "I was nervous earlier, but it's not something bad.

'What happened?' Lucy's question was fast and her lips pulled into a frown, 'you didn't even greet me properly today! Should I take that as an insult or-?'

Or. Definitely or. This was derailing Natsu from his plan. Grumbling, he scratched the back of his neck and gave her a lopsided grin. "Nothin's happened yet. Just… give me a second to get this right, okay?"

He gave her no chance to ask for explanation as the broom clattered to the floor and he covered her phone screen to prevent further typing. Lucy frowned, lightly slapping his hand in response as she pouted. Yelping, he withdrew the attacked appendage and mirrored her jutting lip with one of his own. "Aw, come on, Lucy- it'll make sense in a second, just trust me!"

When she gave no attempt to type further questions, Natsu took the moment to hold his hands out before him. How did Levy show it again? He tsk'd at his own memory before the muscle movements came to mind and he fixed his stare on Lucy.

She stared dubiously at his hands, waiting for him, and the moment he moved his palms to face each other, moving in familiar gestures, realization struck and Lucy's face flamed brightly.

'Date me?' He signed, though he felt he didn't quite get it right. Her reaction told him the point came across either way.

He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing as he felt constricted and hot in his own clothes. His palms were wet with sweat and the gestures were shaky at best, but the question hung in the air between them. Anxiety sought to drown him as he waited for Lucy's answer.

One hand moved in fast succession, spelling letters for him to read. So quick were the movements, he almost missed them, but after a few repetitions and squinted eyes, he read: _y e s_.

His hands fell to his side and excited words tumbled from his mouth, "W-wait really? Did I do it right?! Was that a yes? Levy's been trying t'teach me, but I don't wanna get this wrong. That wasn't some way to tell me no was it? That was why-ee-ess, right?"

Lucy giggled. The unused tones of her voice entered his ears like a caress and he froze mid-ramble, stunned when Lucy caressed his cheek. Her face was red, but her eyes glittered with brimming tears. At first, a wave of fear struck him- worried he had upset her somehow, but the way she smiled gave him a different theory altogether. Happy tears. Lucy poked his nose and began to type once again on her phone. He watched in awe as she grimaced, deleted and rewriting her words over and over in an attempt to avoid misspellings -

That was it. All he needed and more. He covered her hand, stopping her frantic texting and smiled. "It's fine. I got it now. How about your next day off we can have lunch?"

He expected her to sign again, but was stunned when her hands grabbed his, the phone pressed between them while quiet words floated between them. "I wondered when you'd ask."

It was the most he'd ever heard her speak and he tucked the memory away to cherish. Grinning, his thumb rubbed along her own as he chuckled, "Thank Levy. If not for her I probably would have taken three more months."

Lucy's answer was a giggle and a random snort that made her face turn a brighter shade. Natsu joined in. and in that moment, he felt like he could float away to cloud nine and never return.

That would stand up Lucy and he absolutely refused to do that. The rest of Lucy's shift and week moved at the pace of a snail and Natsu counted down the days on his phone every chance he could get. Levy's attempts to teach him the language halted as his focus grew too distracted, but he continued to practice in his spare time regardless.

Natsu's heart beat wildly in his chest when the day came. A warm, spring day with a gentle breeze to accompany it. They had agreed on something simple: lunch at the park. He had stopped by the bakery first to grab a box of pastries for their date and the knowing look from Levy only put an extra swing in his step. The breeze was nice, his destination nicer, and the breeze in his hair tickled the tips of his ears in tandem. Today was a good day and his thoughts were full of Lucy.

Twice now, Lucy spoke to him. Two times he'd been given the gift of her words. While the cause of her mutism was still a secret, he considered any moment of words she gave to be a gift: a secret Natsu could forever keep inside his mind. He wondered if she would speak again to him or if he'd have to wait for another special day. He would wait, but his excitement buzzed inside his brain like a tiny swarm.

A hint of anxiety pressed in the back of his mind. A silent whisper often covered by the positive emotions Natsu swam through as he entered the park. He was often clumsy, he knew this. Fears of getting the date, or even the time, muttered against him and he perused the entirety of the park with a glance to ease his nerves.

He didn't see Lucy. Not at first. Frowning, Natsu re-positioned the box in his arms and continued down the path. He surveyed the area once more. And again. With each second Lucy's golden hair didn't catch his notice, the quiet worries increased their volume. His steps pitter-pattered against the trail and he fumbled to bring his phone out of his pocket.

"Come on, come on-" Natsu said, voice muttering in a hoarse rattle as the small cell slipped from the denim of his pants pocket and clattered to the pavement. He cursed and checked the case for damages, all while attempting to text Lucy.

Halfway through typing his inquiry, a loud, booming bark interrupted his thoughts and Natsu froze. Giggling followed. The soft laughter, coupled with a random snort rang familiar to his senses and relief swept over him. He knew that laugh. Despite her voice rarely being used, her laugh rang out clearly across the park and he stuffed his phone back into his pants.

The source of the sound came from the nearby dog park. It's gated area sported a hoard of dogs and dog-owners, but the gleam of golden hair held Natsu's attention. Lucy sat at a bench nearest the closed gate, and a large, pure-white dog that was more furr than shape, repeatedly jumped against her, tongue lapping out to strike against her cheeks and nose.

Each lick and jump produced a giggle. Natsu approached, finally catching her voice, low and amused as she spoke to the burly canine. "Shhhhh, Plue, shhhh!"

The fact he felt jealousy over a dog hearing her speak caused heated shame to flood Natsu's cheeks. She didn't speak again using her hands instead to signal to the great dog something his brain recognized, but couldn't place the meaning to. Circling in excitement, the dog darted off to rush across the enclosed field.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted, once in Lucy's proximity. She jolted and whirled about to face him, stunned. Her surprise melted to a smile that sent Natsu's heart careening against his ribs with the force of a charging bull. Leaning against the fence, he gestured to the white behemoth darting around the field, grinning. "I didn't know you had a dog. He- it's huge!"

The smile never faded and Lucy giggled. She began to sign and paused, thought better of it, and quickly withdrew her phone to start texting. Her eagerness to type made him chuckle and Natsu realized he recognized the hand movement for once.

"It's a boy, got it." He said. Lucy's stunned stare pulled another laugh from him and he winked, "Don't expect me to do that again. Levy said I was the worst student who can't remember the difference between a tack and a thimble. Whatever that means…"

Amused, Lucy finished her message and held the phone aloft, 'Did I lose track of time? I came early for Plue. Sorry I didn't tell you where I'd be.'

That was an odd name for a dog, but Natsu focused on the meat of her query. His eyes darted back and forth, checking for witnesses, and with a surge of strength, bounded over the fence to join her. The pastries jostled under his arm and he quickly sat the box beside him before he could damage them and turned his attention back to Lucy once he settled down. She looked nice out of an apron, he decided. Her hair was up and to the side, delicate tendrils framing the angles of her cheeks and the sunlight gave her the appearance of glowing. That or he was hallucinating, Natsu surmised, but he wasn't worried.

"No biggie," He assured her, "I found ya' just fine and hey, good news! I like dogs." Like was an understatement. _He loved dogs_**.** Cats too. "If I had known I would have dragged Happy, my cat, here- but the little guy doesn't much like leashes. Probably wouldn't have worked out too good."

The canine chose that moment to return, snuffling curiously at Natsu with heavy pants as slobber dribbled off his tongue. A few sniffs and the giant animal set his front legs on the bench to inspect this new stranger. His body moved in sync with his tail- a machine of muscle and fur wagging together with a force to knock down the tallest man. While he continued his pursuit of Natsu, Plue's true intentions were found. The target: Natsu's pastries.

"Oi! Those aren't yours!"

A scuffle and loud laughter followed. Natsu attempted to save his box of sweets while the behemoth of a dog used his weight to pin Natsu down. Grunting and groaning, Natsu shoved and Plue whined, paws scraping the bench until their frenzied movements pushed the box from it's perch and sent it to the grass below. Natsu squawked and dove to save the pastries- Plue dove as well.

The loser was pinned beneath the weight of white, hot fur. Which was one very pleased dog- munching away at sweet, glazed pastries and strawberry filling.

Consternation filled him, but Natsu's rush of adrenaline stopped cold as Lucy's laugh broke through again. As if hearing it for the first time, he froze to listen, watching as she retrieved the crushed box from her dog's clutches. A few, misbegotten, pastries crumbled in the grass and served as Plue's snack, but the rest, Natsu hoped, could be salvaged. With the box out of the giant mass of fur and dog breath's reach, Lucy snapped her fingers and pointed. The demand was clear. Firm. Plue reacted instantly, moving to sit at her feet, tail wagging as he proudly sported crumbs of his conquest on the end of his nose.

Natsu was too relieved to have full lung capacity to be mad. In fact, he was too enamored by Lucy to truly care. He'd brought those for their date, in hopes to have SOME contribution to their picnic, but it didn't matter. Lucy was full of humor and sunshine. That's all that mattered.

"I'm still eating what's left." He said, stubbornly, crossing his arms in mock agitation. His simple words pulled forth more giggles and he couldn't hold the mock anger. Smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, he helped Lucy gather her things and away they went. The pathways of the park felt less lonely with her by his side while the dog bounding left and right filled the air with sound.

Despite the debacle, their lunch time meeting began with no awkward moments cut between them. They fell into a similar back and forth that often occurred at the bakery. When walking the park no longer entertained them, they found an open area to set their things down - near a glistening pond graced by a pair of swans and a flock of ducks.

Plue snuffled about- gaining their attention for pets before resting in the shade of a nearby tree and the couple finally broke into what was left of Natsu's sweets. Levy's bakery never failed to procure delicious foods- they enjoyed each bite and savored each moment. Even when jelly filled dotted the tip of Natsu's nose. Though Lucy hardly uttered a sound, the smile never left her face and she wiped his nose with a small click of her tongue.

When their snacks were depleted and chatter no longer filled the air, comfortable silence blanketed them. Natsu rested on the blanket, hands behind his head while Lucy picked at the grass beside them, humming a soft tune. Their date was full of mindless talk. Small things that hardly mattered, but somehow meant everything in the moments they were said. Reading her words on a screen had taken some time to accept, but he expected it by now.

Natsu, however, did not expect her hand to grasp his, soft fingers squeezing his own. They tightened, as if to ground herself and her voice filtered through his ears. "Did- .. did you really try and learn … sign language?"

Her voice was quiet. Natsu almost missed it, but he opened an eye to look at her. Lucy's expression was relaxed- different than her usual tense muscles when she attempted speaking. Curiosity fueled her and he saw no reason to hide it. Ignoring the heat that flared across his cheeks, he threaded their fingers together, gulped and turned his attention to the clouds.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Still tryin', actually. Levy's done her best, but I'm pretty thick headed sometimes."

No response. Hope flared inside him. A tiny flame, dreaming of them talking together without issue, but he realized Lucy must have resumed typing on her phone. The want to hear her warred with his need to respect her boundaries. He loved how they just clicked. How the moment they met began a friendship (and more) with simple side glances, smiles and teasing. Dating was new to him. Natsu saw no need for it in the past, but now…

Now he wanted to know Lucy. Everything. From the way she spoke and laughed, to the silly childhood dreams and adult passions she now held. Why she couldn't talk, was still a mystery. A story of her life she still would not tell, but he hoped, in time, that would change.

At the very least. He could continue to support her in any way he could.

"M-maybe you are." Both eyes opened. She wasn't using her phone? He sat up to face her, eyes wide and hopeful- perhaps revealing his thoughts too easily. Lucy bit her lip, brows knitted as she considered her thoughts and words before testing them on her tongue.

"- but I, well… You see- " She stumbled, frowned and stumbled out, "I think you just learn differently. That's all."

"You think?" To say he was confused, would have been an understatement.

"Mmhhm," She mumbled, voice dying out. She grasped her phone tight, staring at it's screen as if she could see it's text to appear of its own accord. Her thumb hovered over the keys, hesitating. Natsu watched in stunned silence as she pocketed the phone, grasped his hand again and shook her head: frustrated.

Did she want to… "Lucy," Natsu brushed her hair from her face, fingers moving to her jaw to help her face him, "Don't force yourself, okay? I might like hearing you, but not if it's gonna make you look at me like that."

Defeated. Frustrated. Sad. Perhaps she held an inner battle with herself over her own voice each day. Alone in her world that others did not fully grasp, but he wanted to. Not like this. Natsu placed her hand over her pocket and urged her to grasp the device once more.

"It's okay," He assured her, "I can wait to hear you. As long as it takes. I'm stubborn, remember?"

Lucy choked on a laugh, and to Natsu's astonishment, kissed his cheek. Retrieving her phone, her thumbs typed swiftly while he sputtered. Shifting his weight from side to side, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and cleared his throat. Whatever caused his ears to burn, he'd blame it on the sun.

Tapping his shoulder, Lucy held her phone to his face. Her free hand moved in swift motions, gesturing for him to hold it. Confused, he grasped it in his palms and scanned the message.

'Let me teach you.' It read, 'Please?'

He didn't know if it would make a difference, but the prospect of learning sign language from the very girl he wanted to speak with, sounded far better than studying flashcards. Levy did her best, but she was often busy, even exhausted. Once the baby was born, her time would be more limited. This offer was an alternative. A damn good one.

"Don't get mad if I'm a lousy student." He joked, smiling wide. It was all the answer she needed. She clapped her hands together in delight - startling Plue from his slumber- and leaped forward. Arms encircled him faster than he could process, and with a tangle of limbs and a surprised gasp on his part- her lips met his own.

It was a startling kiss. One he thought he'd eventually initiate, but was beaten to the punch. Lucy's excitement was palpable and he grasped her hips, holding her close. Under a blue sky, with the smell of glazed strawberry and pastry crumbs between them, Natsu felt they'd both taken a step on a new road.

A road they'd take together.


End file.
